true me
by barbarolover122293
Summary: What if Johnny had a secret girlfriend that no one knew about? what if he died right after she announced she was pregnant? what if th only person who knew any of this was ponyboy? what if secretly Pony loved her? what if secretly she loved him back?


**A/N: Ka I really thought this would be a great story plz be open minded, no Flammers, PLZ R & R I love reading reviews and whomever reavews gets a churro!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! Ka, this disclaimer applies to the whole story ! **

**ENJOY!**

Pony's POV:

After writing my paper for English and turning it in. I ran home so i could take a nap, when I got home Soda was on the phone. 

"Pony your new girlfriend is on the phone!" Soda stated.

"Who?" I replied

"Her name is Brooke." 

" I don't know a.." oh my god. Brooke Sutherland, I thought. Brooke was Johnny's secret Girl friend that no one else knew about. She didn't know Johnny was dead, she didn't even live near Tulsa, so she didn't get the paper. She actually did live in Texas. She came to Tulsa on vacation when Johnny met her sitting in the lot. I only knew because Johnny and her were making-out when i had decided to go to the lot. That is when I found them and decided to keep there secret. I hated keeping the secret though because deep down I loved her. After just kind of getting to know her I just loved her. I could never admit it to her now though. That would be terrible of me to steal Johnny's girlfriend. 

"Hi." I simply said into the phone after Soda handed it to me. 

"Hi Pony. Where's Johnny? He was suppose to meet me here at the lot I just got to town." 

"Oh, Uh. I will talk to u in a second." I replied.

"Pony? What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice. 

"Bye." I said as quickly as possible.

"What's up Pony?" soda asked. I didn't answer I ran out the door on my way to the Lot. 

Pony's POV: 

When I reached the Lot Brooke jumped to her feet. 

"Pony… what's wrong?" she asked running towards me.

"Well, uh, you see Johnny saved ki… kids… lives… b…bu…bu..but he died in doing so." I struggled to tell her. Her concerned expression changed into a confused expression. She shook her head and looked at me.

"Never talk to me again!" she spouted off. "your such a liar Ponyboy Curtis! I hate you and I hope you die!" She said while tears poured from her eyes. she slapped me across the face really hard. As I fell to the ground. The morning paper fell out of my pocket. She grabbed it off the ground and looked at the death section. 

"she shook her head and fell down to the ground weeping. I just laid there like a helpless rock while she cried. 

When she settled down a little she looked over at me and wimpered. 

"Oh my god." She yelled. "What have I done to you."

"Brooke, it's ok." I tried to confort her. 

"No, it's not" she whined. "you didn't deserve that you ran all the way over here to tell me so you would be here to confort me and I slap you!" she screamed. She stood up and looked at the now occureing sunset. Noticeing it I stood up too. 

"you like sunsets?" I asked. She nodded. "When I was little I used to watch them from my window. I would think about finding my prince and having the perfect wedding, and…" she looked at me. "you're the only one I have ever told that too. I didn't even tell Johnny." I grinned a little and we both turned back to the sunset. "Johnny told me that you like sunsets." She stated.

"yea, I do. Are you ok now?" I asked. She looked at her watch and sighed. 

"yea. Pony I need to tell you something if you promise not to tell no one." She said.

"what? What is it brooke?"

"Pony, Johnny and I broke up. Like a month ago, but you see, it's complicated because now I don't know what to do. I really wasn't sad that he died but I was scared." 

"what? What the hell you talking bout' why'd you want to meet him you you guys broke up."

"We needed to figure out something." 

"what?'

"Pony, I I am im…" she couldn't finish. I pushed her behind me as Socs pulled up in there mustang with beer in there hands. They got out of the car and circled us. 

"I see you two Love birds are having fun." One said. 

"haha, they aren't love birds the girl is to pretty to date him." Soc number 2 stated. I think it probably was true, brooke was probably way pretty then me. Her long brown hair that shined in the sun. 

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"she ain't a greaser!" I yelled. "she don't live her!" 

"Acually, we are moving her Pony." She stated. "I accually am a greaser." She smiled. And I smiled back at her. She was so beautiful. We stared at each other for a moment until a guy grabbed her. "Hey let me go!" she yelped. He pushed her up against a tree and kissed her. When he let go and started to pull up her shirt she pushed it down and kissed him. They mad out for a while until she turned him around and he was up against the tree. The other guys were awed and then out of nowhere I heard a clinching metal and then she slapped him. She backed away and laughed.

"comlimints to my dad the police officer. He gave me his old handcuffs." While to two other guys started towards her I pulled her out of the way and they ran into the tree. She landed on top of me and her face was about 5 inches from mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds. But, she got up.

"We have to leave!" she yelled

"Okay c'mon." I motioned her to follow. 

We ran up the street to a stream and fell down panting. 

"Pony I really have to tell you something." She stated. 

"Wow, where'd you learn that make-out thing?" I asked amazed. Totally ignoring her. She sighed and got a drink from the stream. 

"Pony I need to go." 

"Okay." We started back to her house. Her leading of coarse.

When she saw her house she pointed to it. "There!" she said. I walked her up to her door and she turned to me. "Thank you." She said as she hugged me. "and sorry." She kissed me on the cheek and smiled. I looked kind of confused and she looked away. "sorry," she said again. 

"for what?" I asked.

"for kissing you." At that remark I couldn't help myself, inside I felt wrong but I really wanted to I just did it without thinking I leaned into her and kissed her. after about three seconds. I stopped and ran, not wanting to see her reaction. 

The next, week at school, all I could think about was the kiss. I hadn't called her or anything so, I wondered if she liked it or not. I wondered if I was jumping into things to quickly or something. Just than the priceipal walked into my English class. 

"I have a new student who is transferring here from Texas. That woke me up. Please welcome, Brooke Sutherland with opened arms." The Princeipal said. 

Brooke Was gorgeous, Her brown hair was straightened as always but her make-up was different and I loved it. I am one of those people who notices that stuff right away.

"Is there anyone you know here or want to sit by?" she looked around the room and her eyes stared at me. A few seconds later she looked up at the teacher and shook her head. 

"then go sit by Holden Novak Please." She nodded and my heart sank. When she sat down Holden started his flirting. She wouldn't quit staring at me. But she kept on nodding to him. When he noticed she wasn't paying attention to him. He smoothly asked. 

"Want to be my girlfriend?" and of course she nodded again. Realizing what she had just done she looked the guy up and down. Then, looked at me again. Shrugged, gave me a glare, then she hugged him. She smiled. She looked at him a long time and they started talking and flirting. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the classroom. 

"Ponyboy Curtis where the bluebell are you going?" the teacher asked. But I was already gone. I walked out of the school then collapsed when i reached the lot. What i do? I thought. I am going to get it from Darry. 


End file.
